We Will Always Be Together
by Zacharias Viilt 2
Summary: This is a story that I wrote in fifth grade. I refitted it to make sense with a PJO style. I hope you enjoy it. T for death.  Everyone is a mortal in this one. This is a one shot.


We Will Always Be Together

**Prologue**

I was running. Running to save the Earth. I'm Private Jackson and I was sent on this mission to blow up our enemy's base. Our recent intelligence searches have located the main base of operations—the base I'm blowing up. When they asked me if I could carry out this mission, I thought for a moment. I knew all of the risks of dying. I knew that if I wanted my wife, Annabeth, to survive, I would have to blow up the base. I don't remember doing anything, but I must have accepted, because the next thing I knew a backpack was being slung over my shoulders. They said good luck and here I am now, running towards the base. The surrounding area was a desert plain; a few cacti sprouting here and there.

As I got closer to the base, I decided to research our enemies. I took out a laptop from my bag and crouched down. I typed in "Lermurians." I found out some interesting things, their ships were organic. The ships could think for themselves and heal themselves. I then decided that these were tough creatures. I got up and put the laptop away. I started to run again. This time, I got there. I took a pistol out of its holster and opened the door. I added a silencer to the pistol and walked around the corner. I was almost immediately intercepted by guards. I lifted my pistol and shot three deadly shots. The guards fell backwards... dead. I stealthily ran around the base, shooting guards when necessary.

I finally made it to the main reactor room. I knew that the reactor was huge, but I could cause a chain reaction. I pulled out a grenade and took the pin out. I threw it then I ran. I heard the large explosion as I ran around the corner. I tried to go faster, but I couldn't. I screamed helplessly as the explosion caught up with me. I felt weightless as I fell towards the ground. I heard someone yelp in surprise then... darkness.

**Ω Ω Annabeth POV Ω Ω**

Life was never a straight path for me. I had to walk up a few hills and climb out of some ditches. I was reminded of that today.

I was waiting in the airport for my husband to arrive. When I heard that flight 189 from the Military Outpost was landing in ten minutes, I stood up and walked over to the proper terminal. The terminal was full of soldiers' wives, relatives, and friends waiting for the plane to arrive. After fifteen minutes, everyone walked out of the plane. I searched the crowd for my husband. After a thorough search, I didn't find him. I walked up to an officer and asked, "Do you know where Private Jackson is?"

"No Ma'am. You should ask the General." I thanked him then found the General.

"Do you know where Private Jackson is, sir?"

"Jackson, eh? Do you mean the guy with pitch-black hair and green eyes?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry dear, but he is dead. He fell from the sky and landed right in front of me." I took in every single word he said. When I stopped processing my thoughts, I started crying. I slowly walked out of the airport.

I waited for the bus. When the bright, blue bus came, I stumbled on and sat in the back. I silently looked out the window as the bus passed a dozen cornfields. When the bus arrived at my stop, I stepped off and trudged to my house. As I arrived at my white house, I realized something, I felt empty. I decided to take a nap as the day was overwhelming. When I woke up a few hours later, I decided to make a snack. I walked to the fridge and took out a bowl of rice. I opened the microwave and inserted the rice onto the tray. I set the timer for thirty seconds. When it stopped heating, I got a spoon and ate the moist rice. When I finished, I put the bowl in the sink. I sat down and realized how horrible my life would be without my husband. It would be dull.

I knew that my life would be dull, but what about death? Would death be dull? Would I see my husband again? I decided to see what happened when someone dies. I threw the door open and ran outside. I jumped onto the street just as a truck came by. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. When the truck rammed into me, I thought, 'The emptiness will finally be gone.' I heard nothing but words of peace and serenity as I slowly died in the middle of the road.

**Ω Ω Third Person Ω Ω**

It was a wondrous sight as Annabeth Jackson died. How her body seemed to relax on impact. It was also interesting to see a bright light flash out of her body. Her soul flew up to the void, being reunited with her husband.

**Ω Ω Annabeth POV Ω Ω**

It was a very strange experience indeed as I went to the void. I knew that my husband was up there somewhere. When I stopped going up, I looked around. It was a black room that reminded me of outer space. I scanned the room for a door. I found one next to a closed window. I tried to open the door. It opened and I slipped out of the room. What I saw next was so amazing and beautiful that I had to gasp. I was facing a whole town of other deceased people. I looked up and saw deep neon colors flashing in the sky.

I slowly walked down the street until I made it to the end. There I saw a one black cat that seemed to be weeping. I picked up the cat and it snuggled into my arms. I walked back up the street. When I passed the last two houses, I saw a marker on the very last one saying, "**This is the household of former Private Jackson**." I nearly fainted when I read that. I stepped onto the porch and knocked. I waited for about thirty seconds until the door was opened and I was met with a face I would always remember. I set the cat down and it slowly crept towards another black cat that appeared at my husband's side. I looked at my husband and asked, "Is it you?"

"Yes Annabeth, it is me." he replied calmly. I was so happy that I threw my arms around him. He laughed and invited me in. I walked in and smiled. It was almost exactly like home. I grinned as I sat down. I picked up a knife and carved something on the wood table.

**Ω Ω Third Person Ω Ω**

It was a touching scene as the husband and the wife were reunited. We do know that she will never lose her husband again, because they are already dead. We came closer to the carving and saw the words, 'WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER'''


End file.
